Purgatory in Shangri-la
by ikikurface
Summary: I don't remember this blood on my hand or this pain in my chest. But whenever I see your face, this pain goes away and happiness engulfs me. I won't let them hurt you or take them away from me. I will make sure none of the weeds touch your precious petals. I live only for you. AU/SC/Gore T for now


**AN: Back with a new story! I'm not sure if I'll continue my other one sense I forgot the lot and stuff. =w=;;;; School's coming next month and I need to stop typing at 3 am =w=; I already written down a few chapters of this story so all I have to do is type it. The rating may change later on the story, mostly for gore and language. =w=; So yep. Oh yea, different world and characters may seem a little OC. There is a reason for that. You'll read it later on. Also, apologies before hand, grammar isn't good and there are some spelling mistakes I think because I did this too early in the morning =w=;**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own SSB or the Nintendo characters and stuff I might allusion later on.**

* * *

Cold seeped under the door, filling the room with a chilly sensation making its occupant shudder in delight. In the contrary, outside of this blank room, everything is very warm and hot. The occupant shuddered once more, not a thought crossed its head nor did it have control over its body.

The occupant, its head wrapped in an old hospital gown, sits still in this flashy, white room. Maybe it didn't exist at all. The sunlight could not reach this being in this icy room. Its breathing is slow, almost as if it were dying. It looks that way how still and silent it is, but it sits upright in a plastic chair, still alive in silent hell.

The being didn't move a muscle as the invisible door opened, sending a small breeze to the already frozen being.

"Be careful, that thing can bite your hand off." a rugged voiced man pushed the frighten day keeper inside.

The young man shook very violently as he glanced back at the guard. The guard just glared back at him. With an audible gulp, the young man slowly walked towards the still being. With a shaky hand, he reached for the cloth surround the being's face. The being gave him a growl and the young man jumped back, already scared. He glanced back the guard desperately, feeling useless and like a coward.

The guard simply laughed, "That monster doesn't like that. It likes to cover its ugly face with the cloth."

"Then how do I feed it!?" the young man asked frantically.

"Just shift that rag where you can feed it properly. It's not rocket science." With that, the guard looked away and focused keeping watch out in the hallway.

The day keeper stared at the older man as if he is insane. He sighed deeply knowing there isn't anything else he could do. He hesistantly shifted the cloth away and saw the being's chin. He moved it up higher and saw the being's dry lips. The day keeper took in a deep breath and fed the patient the gooey gray substance.

When the task is finally over, the young man let out a sigh of relief. "Ha ha, I guess I over thought about it." the young man said a little more confident. The guard glanced at him. The day keeper turned away and started off.

But before that, a searing pain ran through his right hand. The day keeper screamed in pain and shock as he felt teeth digging through his skin and crushing the tiny bones in his hand with a tremedous force.

"Let go! Bastard!" The guard kicked the being right in the head. It released the bloody hand and spat out pieces of flesh. The guard pulled the cloth down over its chin and the being sat still as if nothing happened. The guard gave a grunt and looked over at the day keeper writhing in pain. "You forgot to put the rag back over its chin. I told you that monster bites." the day keeper cried out in pain, "Oh well, let's take you back to the infirmary. It's not like the nurse hasn't dealt with this a million times." the guard sighed.

The two men left the being in its chair. It remained motionless and silent as before. The light emanating from the hallway slowly shrunk as the door closed. Leaving the being back in the icy, darkness.

"Aye, Zelda. This baby got bitten by rags." The guard nearly threw the crying day keeper inside the beige sterile rooms.

A woman in her twenties got up from her chair and and walked over to the day keeper, examining his hand. She sighed, "Bowser, didn't you tell him she bites?" She sat the day keeper down and began treating his hand.

"Yea." Bowser answered.

"Did you tell him that she doesn't like her mask being removed?"

"Yea."

"Did you remind him to put the mask back in its place?"

"No..."

Zelda sighed and began wrapping the day keeper's hand in bandages, "This is a reason why we don't get many volunteers to help these people. They get injured and never come back because guards like you don't do their jobs." she scolded.

"Well, excuuuuuse me princess. People don't come here not 'cause the security sucks, it's because they are scared of the mentally ill. Especially psychopaths like Rags. That beast scares away everybody we recruit."

"That 'beast' is a human." Zelda turned and glared at Bowser.

"What kind of human bites another human's hand and kills thousands of other people?" Bowser retorted.

"She's may not be perfect or brought up right. That's why she is here so we can help her."

"And another thing! Why do you call the beast a 'she' when nobody knows its real gender!? Oh wait, I know. It burned all the records we have of it and killed all those people from the last place it visited. Maybe that's why people never get close to that thing, because they are so goddamn afraid of that monster!"

The day keeper watched awkwardly as the argument got even more heated. "Um..." The young man uttered nervously.

"WHAT!?" The two glared at the young man who looks like he is about to wet himself.

Zelda realized what she done and coughed as if it would erase her previous actions. "Sorry about that." she apologized, "Does you hand still hurt? I can give you some pain killers if you want."

"No, I don't need them, thanks though." the young man declined politely.

"Spit it out already." growled Bowser.

"uh!.. I just... wanted to know about the... person who.. you know..." he lifted his bandaged hand to stirr up some memories.

"The thing's a monster, end of story." Bowser turned away as if bored.

Zelda gave him a quick glare before turning back to the day keeper. "We don't exactly have a lot of information on her, but we do have some old files of her. We know she came from Lakeside's Juvenile Correction Facility four years ago. We don't know her real age, but we are guessing she's about 16." then a crazy idea struck her, "Ooh, we can talk to her about it!"

"Talk to a psychopath? Heh, you finally lost your mind, Zelda, 'cause that's a very stupid idea."

Zelda frowned, "I don't see you coming up with ideas."

"Yea, I got one. Drop it already. No one cares about that beast and that beast doesn't care for anyone else." Bowser replied rather coldly.

"It may seem like that to you. No one likes to be alone, especially in a boring white room. I think she would appreciate the company."

"The only thing she would appreciate is biting your hands off." Bowser muttered.

"So, do you want to talk to her? Because I don't mind going alone." Zelda asked the day keeper.

"..." he hesitated, "...Sure..."

Zelda smiled happily while Bowser rolled his eyes. "It's your funeral." he replied before leading them towards 'Rags.'

Bowser opened the door, letting a breeze waft around the room. Zelda appeared calmly behind him along with the shaky day keeper. Bowser closed the door behind him and motioned the two to get closer the patient. He watched them, half interested and half bored.

The being is upright in the same position as it was earlier. It didn't eve move a muscle. The day keeper took a note of that and froze. He snapped out of it when Zelda looked at him concernly. "I'm fine." he whispered.

She smiled and looked at the being wrapped in an old hospital gown. "Hello, I'm Zelda, a nurse who volunteers on a daily basis, and you might recognize this fellow here. His name is Link." said fellow gave a shy smile, "We both came to talk to you."

They waited for a reply, but recieved none. Bowser's laugh bounced around in the empty room, "Ha ha ha, you're morons if you think you could actually get a word out from this piece of trash. I don't even think this thing even knows how to speak humanly! It growls and shits, that's all it can do! Ah ha ha ha!"

Zelda ignored Bowser and faced the patient, "Can you please do something? Something that shows us your listening to us?" No response. Zelda gave a disheartened sighed and frowned. Link gave an apathetic smile, "So what do we do?"

Zelda thought for a moment and smiled. "Bowser leave now."

"huh?" Bowser sounded surprised.

"WHAT!?" Link shouted out of surprise and fear, "He's our only protection!"

"Yea and it's also why she doesn't want to speak to us is because he's here. It's obvious she doesn't like him at all and since he is our only protection... We can her her trust and maybe she would talk to us." Zelda said, "But it is a long shot and I can understand you might not want to do this so it's okay if you wait outside with Bowser. I won't put you in any danger on purpose."

"...I'm not going to leave you alone..." Link said hesitantly, but determined, "I.. I may not look like it, b-but I'm a great fighter!.."

Zelda grinned and looked over at Bowser. He waved his hand as if dismissed them, "It's your funerals." he said before closing the door behind him.

The door shut behind him; the whole room is silent. The cool breeze is gone now and the room is somewhat stuffy. Zelda glance at Link before clearing her throat, "It's just us now... I this empty room... It wouldn't be so lonely if you would speak to us..." Zelda reassured. No response.

She waited a few more moments before asking her next question. "Can you tell us your name? We won't tell anyone if that's what you want..." Still no response.

The patient sat still and motionless as if it were a statute. Zelda let out a disappointed sigh and looked over Link, not sure what to do now. She opened her mouth, but before her vocal cords produced sounds, the patient muttered something inaudible. "wa..shi...genhmki...ish..nai..."

"Sorry can you please repeat that again?" Zelda asked. It seemed like hours before the being spoke up again. It frightened the two workers.

"You people make me sick. What can you do to save me from my hell!?" it screeched inhumanly, "I'm wilting, I'm dying, I'm the undesirable growing out of a sidewalk crack in the middle of the city. No gives a damn if I exist, they'll step all over me and ruin my petals... However, you two are growing in a lush meadow, faraway from the hell I am in! You're the desirables, you will thrive while I die unnoticed, unseen, erased from this world I didn't even exist in. I won't even be a memory. You, Nurse, why bother with me? Is it out of pity? Do you find sick entertainment with this? Trying to help someone so corrupt as me or any of the abnormal flowers for your own gain? I'll tell you this... Us abnormals may not be beautiful as you are, raised as you are, healthy as you are, but we now how to survive. We may not be perfect, but we will not die so easily! We were created to live our lives, for our own survival, no matter how grotesque we are.

Hell is a better place in my mind, you see? Heaven is too far out of my reach. Hell is more favorable than this catstrophe in my mind. Turn back to heaven, you persistent flower, reach for the sky before you fall deeper into hell. Reach for it! Us abnormal flowers will be ready for you, to devour your insides and drink you life juices. We live in the shadow under your beautiful petals. You take up all the sunlight, but we managed to survive without this pleasure. We will strangle your roots as weeds and hungrily eat every last morsel of you as if you never existed. Just because we are alive doesn't mean we are living, we are just existing in this pathetic world we are shut out from.

Turn away now while you have the chance. Reach for heaven, don't wander into hell. You'll only bring trouble instead of help. And don't forget. We are ready to devour your petals and drain your beauty as weeds."

Link and Zelda stared at the being, their mouths wide opened. An eerie feeling crawled up Zelda's back, making her shudder. Link took note of this and tried his best not to shake furiously, "I think we should leave."

The being cackled. The sound of it was disturbing. It was as if the being they were talking to isn't human at all, "You coward man, why work here if you're so afraid of everybody here? Next time, your hand won't be the only thing bleeding." It laughed.

"Zelda, I-I really think we should leave now." Link sounded exasperated.

"Not until we get answers. That's why we came here for." Zelda replied calmly.

"The bitch has some guts. More than the scared piece of shit." The being sounded bored.

"We want to know your name." Zelda asked firmly.

"Monster, Rags, Worthless, Useless, say it and I'm called that." it answered.

"Your real name." Zelda said sternly.

"Alas, you can call shit a rose and a rose, shit. Just as long as if you think you are alive and existing, you can live without a name. But for me, I'm dead and I don't exist outside. I just take up space inside, that's all. I'm not really living or existing at all."

"Can you at least give us a name we can call you by?" Zelda's voice sounded less tense.

"Very well, call me Tedious because this is starting to get boring, it's starting to drive me more insane."

Zelda gazed at the being with sad eyes, "You aren't taking this seriously are you? You really don't want to talk or anything..."

"Why would I talk to something that ended me up in hell? I don't need your pity or that scared piece of shit. I've warned you to stay away. 'm a killer. I've killed father and Mother. I've killed my baby brother because I wanted a younger sister. I killed that bitch that yelled at me everyday. I've killed people and bit someone's ear off. For god sake's I bite people's hands if they get too close! Do you really think I like humans!? Go away now before both of you are next! That damned guard will get his soon enough then it's the scared of piece of shit and you woman. I will definitely enjoy killing you."

Zelda held the same sad gaze in her eye. She felt someone tug her sleeve and saw Link looking like he's about to wet his pants. "We should probably leave now." he whimpered.

"Yes! Go! Faraway! Leave this damned city!" the being shouted before going silent again.

Link and Zelda knocked on the door, waiting for Bowser to open it. Zelda glanced back at the being and sighed. "People are like flowers..." the being muttered, "They reach for the sky without knowing what's underneath them. They finally realize when it's too late and collapse as weeds take control, then it gets too hard for them to grow back and they wither away..." Thing thing spoke before going silent again.

The door let in another nice breeze in the room. The two flowers, one of them already showing signs, left the empty room. As the door closed behind them, Link let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, Zelda! You were so brave!" Link frowned, "But I was scared on the other hand. I could barely even talk back there."

"To be honest, I was really scared too. My legs are still shaky." Zelda admitted, "Don't beat yourself up over it. It really was a... Scary experience."

"So you were able to communicate with Rags?" Bowser asked.

"..." Zelda grew silent.

"..urm... Yea... Let's talk about it in the Break Room... "Link suggested.

The three walked down the long white hallway the leads to the Break Room to discuss about the 'new experience.'

* * *

**Question Time:**

**1.) Do you believe people are treated equally in the present day?**

**2.) Do you believe people with mental problems should be punished for their actions?**

**3.) Do you think the patient's words have any meaning? If so, what does it mean and how do you interpret it? If not, do you think he was trying to scare the two away?**

**4.) Why do you think Zelda is so eager to help this one single patient instead of trying to help the others? Is it for fame, from pity, her personal gain, or something else?**


End file.
